


What is Lost

by verdant_leaves



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: In the aftermath of losing their love, Verdant seeks something to fill the void: Their past.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: The Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210097
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after "The Vault, so major spoiler allert!

Gone. _Gone_.

Haurchefant was gone and there was no bringing him back. His loss was felt by more than just Verdant, yet they struggled to keep the stiff upper lip that Alphinaud was so capable of. The vaunted Warrior of Light would have been lost without him long ago, despite what he would say.

Yet, there were moments when even Alphinaud’s forward momentum wasn’t enough.

“...You haven’t heard, have you? I hardly know where to start.” The young Elezen’s words failed him as they faced Cid at the Skysteel Manufactory. Verdant winced, knowing by the young man’s bowed head that they would need to take charge of explaining all that had happened. The revelations of the past, Aymeric’s arrest, the charge on the Vault, the arch-bishop’s words… Haurchefant…

“...He was a good man.”

Verdant had hardly looked at Cid as they spoke. At his words, though, they glanced up to see that Cid seemed to have trouble looking at them. He instead turned to Alphinaud, who had his head held high and ready to take charge again.

This was a blessing as Verdant scarce had the strength for it. They hardly heard most of the conversation, opting to nod when it seemed most appropriate. They at least understood that Cid agreed to help and would meet them at the airship landing.

“Heh.” Verdant turned to see that Cid had stopped his exit from the Manufactory. “It’s just as well. After pulling you _out_ of the fire these last few times, I reckon I was due to deliver you into it.”

Verdant noted that for all his amusement, there was a bittersweet tone in Cid’s words. Yes, they had performed this dance before, and doubtlessly would perform it again after this had concluded. It seemed to be their way.

“We should see to preparations before we depart,” Alphinaud said after Cid had left. “I shall see to it that Tataru is informed of our plans.” Verdant looked down to Alphinaud, meeting his gaze. “Please, see to yourself before we leave. I could not bear you to continue on in such a state.”

Verdant looked away, hating how transparent they were. They nodded and watched Alphinaud depart. After a few moments hesitation, Verdant left and made for the stables. There, they fluffed Down’s feathers adoringly and stuffed his saddlebag full of gysahl greens before strapping him up.

“We go into the unknown once again, dear friend,” they told the eager bird. Down nipped at Verdant’s collar impatiently. “You’re going to get to ride on the airship again. Isn’t that exciting?”

Verdant always turned heads as they led Down through the streets of Ishgard. Down’s elaborate barding, made to be both warm and stunning at the courtesy of one Godbert Manderville, made the chocobo look as though it were something prized to be on display. Verdant, on the other hand, was dressed in the warmest leathers and furs that they could procure from Tailfeather, draped over a long red skirt. That had seemed like an age ago, and the choice of colors seemed incidental. Given recent events, however…

“I had a feeling Down would be accompanying us.” Verdant was drawn from their thoughts by Cid’s bemused voice. They looked up to see him waiting with Wedge, Biggs, and La’mone. In the distance they could see Aisthgar already aboard the _Enterprise_.

“Hardly anywhere I go without him,” Verdant said, extending a pat to Down’s beak. The chocobo cooed affectionately. “Alphinaud went to inform Tataru,” Verdant said to answer Cid’s questioningly look. “He’ll be along shortly.” Cid nodded, then glanced to Biggs and Wedge.

“Why don’t you two show Down his special place on the Enterprise?” he suggested. “Make sure everything works as it should before we take off.” The two assistants nodded, though looked to La’mone pleadingly. The miqo’te shrugged and took Down’s reigns from Verdant, offering a sad smile. He patted Down’s beak before leading the bird to the airship with the two engineers. Once they were gone, Cid turned to Verdant with a softened expression. “How are you holding up?”

Verdant scoffed. “I’m so transparent, I should be made of glass,” they said.

“You hurt,” Cid said. “I know the two of you were close. It was clear how you felt for him.” Verdant sighed.

“Did La’mone speak, or were Haurchefant and I so obvious?”

“La’mone’s not one to spill secrets, and your relationship may not have been so obvious to everyone,” Cid offered. “To me… After I pulled you all out of Vanu Vanu territory from rescuing Lord Emmanellain, I could see it. The eyes you and Lord Haurchefant had for each other…” _You used to have those eyes for me_.

Verdant smiled. “That was all we could have for each other after I came to Ishgard. I saw him so little, and I feared what others would think of him if we were… Obvious.”

“Pardon my tardiness.” Verdant turned to see Alphinaud coming up on them. “Tataru was not at Fortemps manor, as I had expected. Once I had located her at the Forgotten Knight I had to wait for her to be free of her many adoring patrons.” He smiled fondly, an expression Verdant shared.

Cid nodded, content that his and Verdant’s conversation was lost to interruption and more pressing matters. “If there are no more preparations needed, shall we be off?” With all in agreement, they made for the _Enterprise_.

From the moment they took off, Down was a bouncing ball of feathers at the bow of the ship. He craned his head this way and that, taking in every aerial view his could while safely strapped to the deck. Verdant stayed close, regardless. They were not one to stray too far from their feathered companion even on solid ground. Yet, their conversation with Cid lingered…

“I will be alright,” they said. They turned to look behind them at Cid. He looked startled, not realizing that Verdant was addressing him. Behind him were the others, sitting anxiously until Abalathia’s Spire would come into view. “I will be alright,” Verdant said again. “I am not now, but I will.”

Cid’s surprise softened to a smile. He nodded. “Full glad am I to hear it,” he said. “Should you need me in the process, you need only ask.” Verdant nodded. Then their gaze became troubled as they glanced away. “What is it?”

“When you… told me of my past, you said that you told me what you thought was important.” Verdant turned slightly so as to not crane their neck as they looked more directly at Cid. “How important would you consider my knowing of past lovers?”

Cid’s heart shot to his throat, preventing him from answering. His reaction, however, was answer enough. “I see.” They closed their eyes and bowed their head. “When Haurchefant and I were together, when I was in his embrace and he in mine, t’was not only he that I felt.” Cid’s heart sank, racing with what revelation Verdant may bring.

“It was… Strange at first to feel him upon me with the ghost of another. After the first time, I spoke with him of it. I wanted only honesty between us but feared he would take offense. He did not. In fact, he relished in the idea that his loving ministrations brought about such fleeting remembrances.” A smile took away Verdant’s solemn expression. “I think he took it as a challenge, that the more pleasure he brought me the more I might remember of mine own past.”

Cid chuckled at this. “A true knight, if ever I heard one,” he said. “Ready to take on any challenge that he might aid the ones he loves.” Verdant nodded before looking up at him.

“We only had such moments at Camp Dragonhead, before our lot were taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Yet I relished in what we had, both for having him and for what he brought to me of the lost past, both entwined upon my skin in those all-too-fleeting moments.” At this, Verdant sighed. “But that past is not lost. You know me better than anyone. Cid-”

“I know what you ask of me,” Cid interrupted, shaking his head. “I did hold back such information, but I had my reasons. I promise they were good ones.” He shrugged. “At least, I thought so. But now isn’t the time.” - _Not when you hurt so muc_ h. “You said that you will be alright. Ask me then, after you’ve had more time.”

Verdant watched him, their expression speaking volumes of their eagerness to know despite their indomitable pain. They sighed and nodded, conceding to Cid’s wisdom. Without a word, they turned and resumed their watch on Down. The chocobo had yet to cease his wandering gazes through the clouds, ignorant for the moment of his master’s suffering.


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to rest, Verdant finds solace in one who has also lost what is dear.

Ul’dah.

Warm. Dry. Comforting. And malms away from Ishgard… From where _he_ had fallen.

Alette had joined their search for Y’shtola. In fact, she had already been working on it, sparing little in the search for their missing friends and working closely with Marshal Pippin Tarupin in scouring and excavating the Sil’dih waterways. She all but led the charge to the Sil’dih excavation site. Her vigor strengthened Verdant’s weary steps, though they could feel several watchful eyes on them regardless.

It became clear who watched Verdant so closely after Urianger declared that Y’shtola’s aetheric signature had gone in the direction of the Twelveswood. Despite the call for haste, Alphinaud told Verdant to stop.

“You cannot continue at the pace you are going,” he said. “You haven’t stopped save for the initial trip to Abalathia’s Spire. You do not rest and I know your sleep is unwell.” His expression turned to a firm scowl. “You will not speak of it, but we can see it. Alette can continue with us to Gridania, but I want- Nay, I order you to return with Urianger to the Waking Sands and, for the love of the Twelve, get some rest.” Verdant was taken aback by Alphinaud’s firm, forceful stance. They glanced to the others and was met with nods of agreement from their fellow Warriors of Light.

“I am full aware of what has transpired in Ishgard,” Alette said. “You do not walk with your usual step, neither do you speak in hearty tones. You push too much, and now there is nothing left to push upon. Please, let us shoulder this task. You know we am capable.” Verdant closed their eyes and nodded. They were, admittedly, too tired to argue.

Thus was how Verdant found themselves walking into the Waking Sands again, the old familiar halls beckoning with both welcome embrace and scars of old. Even now the visions of those who fell would not leave Verdant be. Those who could not be saved…

“Shouldst thou desire companionship, I may be found erelong within the Solar,” Urianger said, drawing Verdant from their long thoughts. “However, thine companions dost wish thee rest, and mine own desire would see thee rest as well.” Verdant gave only a nod before turning and making for their old quarters. There would be little left within: A spartan abode with naught but meager bedding. Yet, it was all Verdant would need to try and claim the most elusive of allies: Sleep

And sleep Verdant did for a time they could not perceive. It was restless, to be certain, as judged by the careless tossing their blankets took in the meantime. They only roused from their slumber to the sound of their linkpearl humming on the side table. Verdant took only a moment to register its sound before reaching over reflexively to answer.

“I do hope I haven’t disturbed you,” they heard Alphinaud say. “I felt that you would wish to know regardless. We’ve found her; We’ve found Y’shtola.”

The news of Y’shtola’s retrieval from the Lifestream revitalized Verdant in a way that few things did. They no longer ached for sleep or for rest. Yet, Alphinaud had requested that they not immediately make for Gridania as Y’shtola needed time to awaken and recover. Verdant agreed to wait at the Waking Sands until called upon.

Thus was how Verdant found themselves seeking out Urianger. They forgot his last words before they had succumbed to sleep and so sought him out where he could usually be found reading. His corner was empty, however, and thus did Verdant finally recall his words.

Entering the Solar was bittersweet. For all the good that had happened here, the lingering death yet fought to stifle it. Verdant first looked to the ground where they had found Noraxia. They could never enter the Solar without remembering the dear Sylph and how she had died in their arms.

“I see thou hast awakened at last.” Urianger once again pulled Verdant from their long thoughts. He was good at that. They looked to him at his place on the floor, framed on either side by a tower of books half his size. Their spines were turned away, giving no clue as to what manner of topic had him so invested. Verdant could only figure that he yet delved into the mysteries of the Ascians and their immortality.

“I know not how long, but I sense that I have been asleep for some time,” Verdant said as they made their way over to him. “Alphinaud roused me with news of Y’shtola.”

“Ah, yes, I have been thusly informed as well,” Urianger said as Verdant sat across from him. “Tis good fortune and a sign of tidings to come.”

“I hope so,” Verdant said. “I do not know how much more loss I can bear.” They looked over their shoulder absently to where Noraxia had breathed their last. A book closed and they turned back to Urianger.

“Master Alphinaud has informed me of matters thus far in distant Ishgard,” he said, setting his book to the left-hand pile. “Allow me to express mine most heartfelt sorrow for thy loss.” Verdant sighed and shook their head.

“T’was not my loss alone,” they said, “Though my heart would make me feel as though it were.” They gave Urianger a smile, crooked and forced as it was. “As I told Cid, I will be alright.” Urianger nodded and Verdant felt their smile falter. “I say that, and know it to be true, yet I know not the way to reach the destination without being a further burden on those around me.”

Urianger brought his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful manner, a habit so often seen in Alphinaud that Verdant often wondered if they were related. “Assuming mine observations do not lack, t’would seem that thy companions do not see thee as a burden in this state. In fact, one could contend that thy companions endeavor to share the burden thee puts wholly upon their own shoulders.”

Verdant dropped their head, seeing the truth in Urianger’s words. “ _One is only as strong as the foundations they are built upon_ ,” he continued. “Wise words shared to me by dearest Moenbryda.” At the mention of their fallen companion, Verdant looked up again. Though his eyes were hidden there was yet pain writ across his face. “Thou hast ever been strong, even when doubting thy own abilities. This is due to thy own strength, yes, but also those who surround and support thee.” He paused. “Mine own self included.”

At last, Verdant smiled true and honest. “Thank you, my friend,” they said. “Though we speak but sparingly, your words are ever a comfort.” Urianger returned the smile with a nod.

They fell silent after that. Verdant laid back on the floor, resting their head on their arms while Urianger returned to his book. They enjoyed each others’ silent companionship until gnawing rumbles from Verdant’s stomach broke it.

“How embarrassing,” they said as the sat up. “I should-” At that, Urianger’s linkpearl sounded. Verdant froze as he reached up to respond.

“Yes? Master Alphinaud- Tis truly wonderful news. I shall inform them anon.” Verdant waited with baited breath as Urianger closed the connection. “Archon Y’shtola hath awoken,” he said. “Master Alphinaud did not wish to disturb thy rest again, but would like thee to contact him anon regarding their next course of action when thou is ready.” Verdant was already clambering to their feet ungracefully before Urianger had stopped speaking.

“I will do just that,” they said. “I have had enough of convalescence. The time for action is now.” They thought they heard a quiet chuckle from Urianger.

“T’would seem so,” he said. “May the Twelve watch over thee.”


	3. What is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion; Verdant finds what has been missing.

Reflecting on the path that led Verdant back to the shadow of the Steel Vigil gave them no shortage of exhaustion. Chasing Thordan and the Heaven’s Ward Knights, locating missing friends, brokering peace between man and dragon, saving the Azure Dragoon and banishing the shade of Nidhogg… There was now finally peace in Ishgard, but Verdant knew that circumstances and consequences of their actions were far from over. There were battles yet on the horizon, but for the moment they looked to the present.

The first time they had stood in the crumbling keep’s shadow had been to rescue Lord Francel from a desperate attempt at clearing his name. The second had been after Azys Lla. Then, Verdant had visited with Alphinaud, Tataru, and their fellow Warriors of Light to pay respect to someone very dear. Verdant was now returned this day to visit that same dear person, but this time they came alone and for a different purpose. This time, Verdant intended to say goodbye.

The weather was blessedly clear this day. Verdant had been able to lay their Nymeia lilies atop Haurchefant’s memorial without fear that they would be buried within the hour. They rested in a bunch beside his broken shield.

Verdant had thought to keep it, for a brief time. Yet when they had all decided to venture out and pay their respects, keeping this reminder of him had not the same appeal as it had before. Instead it now served as a memorial to his service and his sacrifice, a testament to the ideals he fought for and the loves ones he left behind. Verdant had thought that, in doing so, they were saying goodbye. However, after seeing him on the Steps of Faith, helping them to pull out the Eye of Nidhogg nested in Estinien’s arm, they knew that it had not been enough.

It was thus that they found themselves seated in the snow, looking out beyond the cliff to Ishgard and speaking to Haurchefant as if he were there again: Feelings that had been yet unsaid and the apologies to go with them. As Verdant’s throat grew dry and cracked from speaking, they finally stood. They brushed away the snow that had matted to their skirt and furs, then moved to stand before the memorial.

“I shall never forget,” they said, voice cracking for a more emotional reason rather than physical. “In this life with memories lost, you were the first my heart sang for, my first love, and e’er you shall remain.” They nodded. “Goodbye, Haurchefant.”

They quickly turned, the sting of tears threatening to rise again. Yet as they did a chill breeze buffeted their face and whisked away the harsh feeling. There were few times when Verdant welcomed the cold of Coerthas and this was one of them.

As they began their trek down the path toward the Steel Vigil, they heard the unmistakable sound of an airship. As it drew closer, Verdant recognized it as no ordinary airship. With a smile, they turned to the direction of the sound and saw the Ironworks-blue of _Excelsior_ in the distance. It was coming to rest at the northern edge of the cliff, so Verdant turned and started running for it. As they neared, they could see just one, lone figure stepping out from it.

“Cid!” Verdant called. “What brings you out here?” They slowed their pace to a walk as they neared. Cid stopped not far from the steps of the airship and waited for Verdant to join him.

“You do,” he said, crossing his arms. “The others were concerned that you had disappeared without notice. It was suggested that you may be here so I volunteered to check.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” they said with a sigh. “I shall have to apologize for making everyone worry, but I wanted the opportunity to come here alone.” They turned toward Haurchefant’s distant memorial. “There were things that needed to be said before I said goodbye.” Verdant closed their eyes a moment before turning back to look at Cid. Though he smiled, Verdant could tell that he was sad.

“I am alright,” they said. “I found my way here at last. I have made peace, and I have said my farewells. It was time.” Cid sighed and nodded.

“Well, let’s not keep the others waiting,” he said. “They’ll want to know.” Verdant nodded and followed him onto _Excelsior_. They settled into their place beside him as he took the ship up. Once they were away, Verdant fished out their linkpearl from their pocket and contacted Alphinaud.

“Alphinaud? I am alright. Yes, I was there. No, I _a_ _m_ alright. I was saying goodbye. Yes, Cid’s here. No, not right away. There is something else I need to do. You need not worry. I apologize for making you worry this much.” There was a pause that had Cid glancing over. “No, I think not. Tomorrow, perhaps; At least before I return to Dravania with Cid. Until then.”

“More to do?” he asked as Verdant lowered their hand. “Don’t go running yourself ragged again.”

“Tis nothing like that,” Verdant said with a shake of their head. “After we land, I mean to steal you away.” They turned to look at Cid, who was a little shocked by their statement. “You owe me some answers, remember? You told me to ask later, after I’d had more time.” They sighed. “I have had the time. I need to know, and not just about past lovers. Hold no any detail back. I do not care if you deem it of little importance. I should have the right to decide what is and is not important of my own past.”

Cid sighed. “Aye, you have the right of it,” he said. He turned his attention back to the skies. “I told myself that I was just trying to ease your burdens, but perhaps I’ve been selfish.” He paused. “After we land.”

Though Verdant wanted answers immediately, they weren’t about to risk sitting for hours on the deck of the _Excelsior_ exposed to the harsh evening winds. Instead they led Cid to the Forgotten Knight where Gibrillont kept a room in the Au Ra’s name. Though Verdant had a perfectly good room at Fortemps manor, there were days when the lush extravagance of the Count’s home was too much to bear for someone with Verdant’s simple tastes.

After a brief exchange of greetings with Gibrillont, Verdant and Cid were alone in the creaky, slightly drafty inn room. There were no chairs, so Verdant motioned to the bed. Cid hesitated a moment before obliging. As he sat, he could see Verdant begin to loosen their belts and slip off their furs.

He could finally get a better look at the leather vest beneath that acted as their sole physical protection. He greatly disapproved of so little protection when they fought in the discipline of a Red Mage, but knew well of Verdant’s disapproval of multiple pieces of stiff or bulky armor. They had always relished in their freedom of movement, especially now as they had gained skills in multiple disciplines.

“You disapprove.” Cid was pulled from his thoughts at Verdant’s voice. He looked up from their chest to their face. Verdant shrugged. “I know, ‘tis not the latest in Ironworks engineering-” They slipped off their Jessie-designed gloves, complete with Ironworks brands on the wrists. “-But it serves its purpose.” They moved to sit beside Cid, skirt brushing against his left leg as they did. “Though I have you here with a willingness to answer any and all, I am at a loss for where to start.”

Cid hummed in thought. “I may have an idea,” he said after a moment. He lifted his left arm and began loosening the straps that kept his gauntlet in place. “I just hope my judgment is sound this time.”

“This time?” Verdant asked, watching him questioningly.

“Aye, as opposed to my decision to keep things from you,” he said. He slid his gauntlet off and rested is on the bed behind him. “I promise that I had only intended to try and help you. Protect you, even.” He looked up at them and turned slightly in, looking up at their bright, green eyes. “When you asked after your past, I gladly told you what I thought would help you remember it all for yourself. When you didn’t… I kept the rest to myself. I didn’t want you bound to what you couldn’t, yourself, recall. It seemed somehow selfish that you should rely on the word of another.”

“I see.” Verdant looked down. “And what, pray tell, do you believe I would have been bound to? What is it that you believe that I would have felt so committed to despite being unable to remember for myself?” There was no answer. As Verdant was about to look back to Cid, they found a warm, familiar hand on their shoulder.

Verdant’s head quickly lifted as Cid allowed himself to feel smooth skin and rough scales beneath his palms once again. He traced deceptively pliable scales with his fingers as he slowly dragged his hand down Verdant’s exposed shoulder. He then slid it over to their arm and traced the skin around their scales with his calloused fingers.

He constantly glanced back at Verdant, watching for any reaction. There was none to be had as his hand move down to their elbow, then their hand. He slid his hand under theirs and lifted it. Verdant finally turned to him as he laced his fingers in with theirs.

“You ask what unrecoverable memory I would hold back, that I would not wish you to be bound by unless you, yourself, could recall it.” He smiled weakly. “The answer is me.”

Verdant stared at him for several long moments. Their fingers came to curl unto his hand before a smile grew upon their face. “You foolish, stubborn man,” they said, voice choked. “I should have- How could I not see it? You have always…” They shook their head as tears threatened to arise.

“You haven’t changed one onze in five years.”

Cid gasped as the meaning of their words hit him. Before he could speak, Verdant reached up with their free hand and took hold of his neck. They gently pulled him in as they bent down to him. Cid didn’t need persuasion the rest of the way. He practically crashed onto Verdant’s lips in his fervor. He brought up his other hand to grasp at their jaw, memorizing its contours and scales anew before wrapping it around the back of their neck.

Their kiss was searing. It was as though neither had forgotten the past five years and were instead reuniting after having languished apart. There was no gentleness to this kiss, just unrelenting passion that left them gasping for breath against mutually-swollen lips.

“How I’ve missed you,” Cid said, gently massaging the back of Verdant’s neck. Their own hand had migrated into his hair and was carding through it.

“As have I,” they said softly, pressing their forehead to his, “Though I knew not whom I missed.” They were dizzy with thoughts upon thoughts of memories restored. “I remember… All of it. So much to recall…” Their hand left Cid’s hair to press against their own head as they pulled away. “It’s almost too much.”

“Then rest,” Cid said. He stood, still holding their hand with fingers entwined. “If it would please you, I’ll stay.” Verdant smiled, eyes shining, as they nodded. “I just need to let the boys know I won’t be in tonight.” He scoffed. “Biggs will know even if I say nothing, and he’ll hound me relentlessly regardless.”

“Better Biggs than Jessie?” Verdant offered as they began sliding off their Ironworks-issued boots.

“I don’t know,” Cid said with a laugh. “For something like this I think they are of a like mind, if they aren’t in on it together.” Verdant smiled softly and lay back in bed, releasing Cid’s hand. Cid turned away and called up to Biggs, informing him of his evening plans with scarcely any detail. Verdant grinned at Cid’s exasperated groan as he turned back around. “Incorrigible,” he said. “I’ll never known peace again around that man.”

Verdant could only offer a smile as he knelt beside them to kick off his own boots and brush his gauntlet to the floor. Cid draped his arm across Verdant’s collar, bringing his hand to rest along their cheek. “You know, I had resigned myself to never being here again,” he said solemnly. “Especially after I realized you and he were together.” Verdant lifted their head slightly to look at him. “I was content, though. He made you happy, and that was enough for me.”

Verdant shifted their head and lifted up, moving Cid’s arm away and rolling him onto his back before pressing their face into his neck, their horns resting beneath his chin and to the side of his face. All at once, everything felt right again. “You deserve happiness, too,” he could hear Verdant say. “My happiness should never trump anyone else’s, especially not the people I love.” They brought their arms up into a halo around Cid’s head. He wrapped his own around Verdant’s neck and torso and began drawing lazy circles with his thumbs.

“Let’s argue that point another day,” he said. “You should sleep.” He heard a muffled agreement from Verdant. Shortly after, their breathing settled into the rhythm of sleep. Contented, Cid closed his eyes to follow. Though nothing was sure to stay this way, for now everything was right in their world.


End file.
